1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobile parts, and specifically to an electrically controlled silicon oil fan clutch rotary valve device.
2. Related Art
Automobile energy saving is a long-term policy of national economic development, energy consumption of the automobile fan accounts for 5%-10% of energy of the engine, and in fact, automobiles require fan cooling only in about 10% of the time. So, automobile fan energy saving is a key technology of the automobile energy saving.
An existing automobile silicon oil fan clutch uses a temperature sensor technology, and its working principle is transforming a thermal load condition of the engine into a rotation motion through a bimetallic temperature sensor, and opening a valve hole, so that silicon oil enters a working cavity to drive a fan to move at a high speed; when a load of the engine is low, the temperature sensor drives the valve to close the valve hole, and the silicon oil of a oil storage cavity no longer flows into the working cavity, to drive the fan to rotate at a low speed, thereby playing a role of controlling temperature of the engine.
A current electrically controlled clutch adopts valve opening and closing, which is relatively stable only at the high speed and the low speed, and is unstable at an intermediate process speed, moreover, a moving direction of a valve is perpendicular to a direction of flow velocity, the silicon oil may push the valve during the flow, resulting in that the valve jitters endlessly, and the jitter may cause the flow velocity of the silicon oil to be unstable, thereby affecting the rotation speed of the fan. Therefore, if the existing valve intends to achieve precise control, it still has a long way to go. An existing clutch mostly uses a spiral bimetallic temperature sensor or a sheet-like bimetallic temperature sensor, and its defects include: 1. temperature sensing sensitivity is not high, the reaction is slow, and the engine cooling problem may not be solved efficiently; 2. control precision is low, and it is not the ideal linear element; 3. it is easy to be affected by external temperatures and distance between the clutch and a radiator; 4. temperature adjustment and control only can be performed through the radiator, and control elements are single; 5. as the degree of deformation of the temperature sensor is limited, the control over the temperature is limited; 6. actions are taken only based on temperature change of the radiator, and the control is relatively passive; and 7. only open-loop control can be achieved.